Two Shots For Love
by derivereine
Summary: Alpha is the most successful bar chain in America. Run by four women and staffed entirely by women, what happens when WWE falls into the mix? Various wrestlers and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Came to me in a dream. Also aided by Jeff singing and other Jeff videos (big lover of the I'm Jealous one) on YouTube and Cody's shirtless Legend Killer pose- Runnels is one lucky betch, her man won a match and he's hella hot without a shirt on. Brit's my girl so that's how I can stomach putting SuperCena in here- that and he can be my whipping boy. Randy's just a piece of sex and Dom is my soul mate twin betch- all in all, an FF story with a twist.**

**Of lime?**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- Mojito**

Alpha was one of the hottest bars around. Based in New York City, it had expanded to Los Angeles, Wisconsin, Miami, North Carolina, Missouri, New Jersey, Chicago and Georgia. Named after the founders first names, and the fact they progressed alphabetically, it was easily recognisable.

The thing that set the bars apart? The founders still bartended alongside their staff, which were all women. Of course, when the first Alpha had opened, all four girls had been in the same place- now, they spread out, working in their hometowns or their chosen area and travelling up to New York for the last weekend of every month. It was currently the last weekend of April. RAW was in town. Alpha was the place to be and the roster wanted to party.

As the founders greeted each other and opened up the place, they knew all about RAW being in town.

After all, one of them dated a superstar.

* * *

Dom fluffed her hair at the roots and pouted as she surveyed herself in the mirror. She'd changed from her flight outfit into her party clothes- a tight, low cut, black half shirt, denim hot pants and pink stiletto shoes.

Charlie entered the room pulling on her low cut, tight, black half shirt, to go with her denim hot pants and red heels. She smiled and put her hands on Dom's shoulders as Dom put hers on top of Charlie's, their matching diamond rings catching the light. They both wore bikini tops under their shirts- Dom's hot pink and Charlie's red. This wa their customary outfit- one they used to party and bartend in. Dom and Charlie usually came as a double act, but when joined by the other two founders they were a hell of a team. Whilst Dom was now based out in Missouri, Charlie had moved down to California to be with her now ex boyfriend and a lot of her friends.

"Domonique!" Charlie sang her friends name, as was usual when she was ready to go.

"Charlotte!" Dom sang back, "It's RAW time!"

"I know! Does Randy ever come in your end?" Charlie's question had started out innocent, but she failed to keep a straight face as Dom burst out laughing at the innuendo.

"No, but I have a feeling he will very soon." Dom laughed, "Come on, the honey's are waiting for us"

Charlie nodded as they walked through to the bar area. "The Honey's" was Dom and Charlie nickname for Brit and Becky, after the B's, like honey bees.

"Why do guys take forever?" Becky laughed as she hopped off the bar. Her shirt was the same as Dom and Charlie's, apart from her bikini was orange. She wore jeans and orange Converse and hated the idea of wearing shorts or a short skirt, like Brit was currently wearing.

"That thing you're trying to pass off as a skirt is worse than our hot pants." Charlie pointed at Brit in mock disgust. Brit wore the same shirt as the girls, with a green bikini and green flats.

"How?" Brit stuck out her bottom lip with a slight put. Dommi laughed;

"It's a good job you're only required to dance on the bar twice a night and that you don't dance on the tables like we do."

"That reminds me, I need to take off my shoes when I dance tonight." At 5'11 in her bare feet, Charlie had to watch her head whilst she stood on the bar anyway, in her heels her head would be nearly through the ceiling.

"Hopefully you won't be too drunk when your song comes on." Becky laughed- she knew Charlie would be drunk, just like she was every time they all got together- and nodded to the bouncers to open the doors, "Be good, girls."

"Becky, when you got with Cody in the hot tub, we-" Dom gestured to herself and Charlie, "were playing strip beer pong. I think he's going to be cool with us getting wild." She laughed as the room flooded with people, just like it always did.

"Party time!" Charlie yelled, throwing a bottle of Smirnoff in the air and catching it behind her back before throwing it to Becky with a wink.

* * *

"Time to get your party on!" Cara pushed her boyfriend Phil "CM Punk" Brooks through the doors of Alpha.

"I don't drink." Phil rolled his eyes and Cara slapped his arm;

"Lighten up. You don't need to drink to party!"

"Jeff, did you hear that, man?" Phil turned to his friend with a smirk.

"Aah, asshole Punk tonight, huh?" Cody knew how to get to Phil easily. It worked. Phil stormed off, dragging a surprised Cara behind him.

"Thanks man" Jeff smiled, "He seriously needs to chill out."

"Yeah, he does." Cody smiled, spotting Becky across the room, "Come meet my girl."

* * *

"Jeff at nine o clock!" Brit hissed as she passed Charlie. Charlie had a huge and very noticeable crush on the younger Hardy, so she almost dropped the bottles she was juggling. Quickly finishing the cocktail she was making and accepting payment, she made a beeline for Becky.

The song changed to Man Eater by Nelly Furtado just as she got to her friend.

"Oh God." Becky winced, "The group song."

"They can do it." charlie gestured over her shoulder to Dom and Brit.

"Okay!" Becky visibly brightened at this news, "Cody, you remember Charlie. Jeff, this is my best friend and co-founder Charlotte Fontaine."

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte." Jeff shook Charlie's hand as Dom danced down to their end of the bar.

"Call me Charlie" Charlie smiled before being grabbed by Dom;

"Up! Now!" Dom's grip on Charlie's arm tightened, "Keep your shoes on!"

Charlie grimaced, "I'll be back soon." She climbed onto the bar, ducking her head as she went.

Becky grinned in anticipation of what was to come, "You might want to watch this Jeff."

"Why would I?" Jeff looked confused. Cody smiled;

"I saw the look on your face when she walked over."

Jeff blushed, eager to change the subject, "What is that woman doing to Randy?"

Their attention turned to Dom, who was pouring rum into Randy's mouth via her leg. Charlie soon came over, limes in hand. This was her signature spot, something she used to do all the time when there was just the one Alpha but was scarcely seen nowadays, she threw the fruit into the air and cut them in half with the heel of her shoe in a superkick style move. The limes landed on Randy in a vertical line, apart from one which Brit, now back behind the bar again, caught in a mojito that she handed to a stunned Randy. The song ended and the girls hopped off the bar smiling.

"Told you I'd only take a minute." Charlie grinned at Jeff as he gawped at her.

* * *

"How long did it take you guys to learn that spot?" John Cena asked Brittany as she handed him a beer.

"That was an improv." Brit smiled, "We're good at those."

"Why limes, though?"

Brittany grinned, "Charlie's English."

* * *

"Now isn't this the coolest bar ever?" dom leant over the bar to give Randy a chance to check out her cleavage. He gladly took it as he sipped his mojito.

"It is- this is great by the way, give my props to Brit- I wish you guys had one near me."

Bingo.

Dom grinned, "Missouri, right?" Randy nodded, "Well, you're in luck Mr Orton."

"There's an Alpha in my state?"

"For about six months." Dom handed him a business card from the stack under the bar.

"That's a half hour away from where I live."

Dom already knew that, of course. Did he think it was a coincidence? "Drop in any time you like, your drinks'll be on the house."

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Marriot. I fly home tomorrow."

"Home?"

"Home is Missouri."

Randy glanced at Dom once more, before smiling, "Need a ride to the airport?"

* * *

"Look at those two." Charlie cooed at Cody and Becky, kissing over the bar, as she served Jeff his shots.

Jeff smiled, "He doesn't shut up about her, you know. They remind me of Beth and I when we got together."

Charlie smiled through gritted teeth, "How adorable."

"Yeah. You know, the drinks you guys serve here are awesome."

"I'm the cocktail queen." Charlie grinned, "I also dabble in creating shots."

"The diva's are drunk off the margarita's." Jeff gestured towards Mickie James and Maria dancing to 'Clothes Off' by Gym Class Heroes.

"Chantal's work, I'm afraid. She's the mistress of margarita's." Charlie laughed as Maria threw her hair around and pouted as Cara watched her, a look of amusement on her face. Charlie pointed to Cara, "She used to work for us in the Chicago bar."

"Phil's girl?" Jeff looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, she was great. The bar got a really down and dirty rock vibe to it- it was amazing. She left and we replaced a lot of the staff she'd hired because they didn't fit in with the new theme of the bar."

"And it failed?" Jeff knocked back two of his shots as Charlie watched his reaction to them, "They're great, chill out."

She laughed, "They should be. No, it carried on being successful, but people noted that they missed the dirty vibe."

"What did you do about it?" Jeff ordered another two shots as Charlie looked amused, but turned to make them anyway.

"Opened a new Alpha in New Jersey, which gained notorioty under the lovely Domonique. She then moved to Missouri to re-create the success of New Jersey there."

"Did that work?"

Charlie grinned and set the shots on the bar, "We've never shut an Alpha down yet."

* * *

"Do you think they'll hit it off?" Becky looked up at her boyfriend expectantly.

Cody twisted his mouth, "He's still with Beth, so she's fighting an uphill battle."

"He's what?!" Becky exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought everybody knew." Cody held his hands up, "Obviously not."

"Why would he stay with Beth over Charlie, though?"

"Uhh, he doesn't _know _her Becky."

"Well, he will do by the time the night's out." Becky stated, confident in her friend's ability to score any guy she wanted.

"Jeff's different."

"No shit."

"Ha ha, Becky." Cody rolled his eyes, "She'll have to work really hard to get him."

Becky surveyed Cody, her eyes taking in his untucked black dress shirt and his faded jeans. She shrugged, "I guess she will. This discussion is pointless."

"I agree." Cody smiled and leant down, placing a kiss on Becky's lips, "We could've been doing that for the last five minutes instead of talking about Charlie and Jeff."

Becky hit his chest and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, "Shut up."

* * *

Chantal had been churning out drinks for the drunken diva's all night and she was pretty damn aggravated with Maria and her attitude.

Cara strolled up to the bar with a slight wobble and opened her mouth to order her table's drinks but was cut off by Maria jumping in front of her. Cara hated Maria on principle anyway, but the fact she couldn't wrestle and had just cut her pissed her off past her nice, normal Cara level.

Chantal winked at Cara as she mixed Maria's margarita, who stood with her hands out waiting for it.

"Could you hurry the fuck up?" Maria spat. Chantal smiled and threw the drink all over the skinny woman, "There you go, Maria. That'll be six dollars fifty."


	2. Chapter 2: Margarita

**You guys have set a record for me! 14 reviews on the opening chapter! Thank you so much to all of you, reviews make me very happy!**

**As I typed this, I got another review, so 15 reviews (There's actually 16, but one was a flame that cracked me up because she likes my other work). I'm smiling a lot right now!**

**This is for my girls, for making my birthday the best. I'll drink to that!**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Two- Margarita

The girls leant back into one of the hot tubs in their hotel with a smile.

"I'm promoting Chantel" Charlie smiled, letting the water jet ease out a knot in her back. She turned to Becky, "Who's got your panties wet?"

"What?" Becky stared at her friend, "Seriously, what?"

"You have a shit eating grin on your face and you blush occasionally." Charlie raised her left eyebrow and turned to Dom, "You carry this one on."

"What have you done with Cody in a hot tub, Becky?" Dom taunted her, "Oooh, you're actually dirty! Who'd of thought it?"

"Guys...seriously..." Becky flushed, "Why are you promoting her?"

"No, no, no!" Brit exclaimed, "You're not getting away with it that easily!"

"I never do!" Charlie pointed out.

"That's because you love to tell us what you've done...if you can remember it." Brittany laughed at the mock offended look on Charlie's face.

She splashed Brit and turned to Becky, "She was the one who threw that margarita on Maria."

As the hot tub exploded into laughter, Charlie smiled and turned her head to where the door to the pool was.

"Be still my heart" Charlie muttered with a sly smile as a very drunk Cody, Randy, Jeff, John and Cara stumbled through the door. A pissed off Phil followed close behind Cara, carrying the towels.

"Oh pool boy!" Cara sang out, reaching for Phil as she did so, "I want my towelll."

"Uh huh. Well I want to go to bed, but would you let me? NO!" Phil grumbled, "I still don't know why I let you drag me to that lame bar."

Dom stood up from the hot tub, "Excuse me! That 'lame' bar? We own it. That 'lame' bar has spawned several others and is worth more than you'll ever be worth, golden boy!"

Phil gawped at Dom, "Golden boy?"

Dom ignored him, of course, she was on a roll, "Furthermore, your beautiful yet drunk off her ass girlfriend? SHE USED TO WORK FOR US. So shut your ass up and go drown! Who knows, maybe Princess will give you mouth to mouth."

The girls broke into laughter as Phil dove into the pool, Cara instead choosing to join the hot tub party.

"Dumb fuck." Dom grumbled, sinking into the bubbles further, "I don't know what you see in him, girl."

Cara giggled, "He has a really big-"

"WOAHKAY THEN!" Charlie yelled, "Settle down, girls. Boys, come and join us?"

In the thirty seconds it took for Jeff, Randy and John to join the girls in the hot tub, Charlie, Dom and Brit had managed to adjust their hair and their chests inside their bikini tops.

"Dom, put them away!" Brit whispered to her friend and slapped on a smile, "Hey guys!"

"Dom, why didn't you tell the lovely ladies that we were staying at the same hotel?" Randy asked Dom, smiling at her as he leant back into the water.

"You're supposed to answer his question!" Charlie, sat next to Dom, hissed, "She probably didn't think of it." She nudged Dom, "Right?"

"Right!" Dom smiled, "Still drunk?"

"Tipsy!" Randy grinned, "Tipsy...tipsy...heheheh tipsy"

Charlie stared at Randy like he was a five year old, "Dude, we don't put crack in our drinks."

* * *

"Alright, what the hell is this game?" John narrowed his eyes at Domonique, trying to comprehend what the concept of the game that she and Charlie had invented was.

"Basically, our names all go into a bowl, right? We take it in turns to pick out a name, if you pick your own, simply choose again. Picking somebody out once, you kiss them, twice, you make out with them, three times then your hands get involved, four times so does your mouth..." Charlie said, exasperated and wondering how the hell he didn't get it the first four times she'd explained it.

"And the fifth time?" Randy looked at Charlie, as confused as John.

Charlie smirked, "Lets say you picked Dom out five times, okay? She'd be getting a ride on the Orton Express."

Brit burst out laughing, "Oh my God, Charlie!"

"Excuse me? Are the drinks ordered to here?" A random waiter put his head around the door to the now deserted pool roon.

"Yeah, man, we were sobering up there for a minute!" Jeff beckoned the waiter over who recognised the men, set down the tray by the door and left.

"Well done. You scared him off." Charlie rolled her eyes and got out of the hot tub to get the drinks, "It's so cold out here!"

The group accepted their drinks from Charlie and took a huge gulp out of them each.

"These suck." Cara whined, "Like, hardcore."

"Bleh," Charlie spat a mouthful of her margarita over the edge of the hot tub, "Where's Chantel when you need her? Damn."

"I wanna play this game!" Dom beamed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Can I go first?"

"No. Alphabetical order, remember?" Brit said as Charlie's Sidekick jingled from her bag.

"Start the game, I'll be back!" Charlie hopped out of the hot tub once more- she never left her Sidekick when it had a new message.

Becky smiled, "Alright, I'm first?"

"Technically, Rebecca, no. You're last." Dom smiled back at her, "Brit goes first."

"Wait, wait...how the hell do you make up Alpha then?"

Charlie snorted, "Like we haven't heard that one before...and then there's the limes question."

"What, why limes?" John asked, "I asked Brittany that, so I'm cool."

"No, how do I cut the limes with my shoe? Is usually their question." Charlie rolled her eyes as she sat typing on the bench.

"How _do _you do that?" Jeff asked, leaning over the edge of the hot tub and folding his arms on the rim.

"Her shoes are special." Becky answered, "They have a blade edge on either side of the heel."

"Cool." Cody nodded, "Can we just go to our room now? Cause I know how I want this to end."

Becky flushed, "Umm. If you guys are okay with it?"

Charlie climbed back into the hot tub, "Go and fuck him."

"Thanks Charlie!" Cody sang and practically ran to the door, dragging Becky behind him.

"Young love." John sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically.

* * *

By now, the hotel bar had closed for the night and the remaining participants of the hot tub game were almost paralytic, aside from a very annoyed Phil who was only staying because he wanted a blow job off Cara from under water.

Dom and Randy had gone off around forty minutes into the game as she'd drawn him five times- no coincedence, Charlie was fixing it for her.

John had ended up fingering Brit as the rest of the occupants looked away, carrying on with the game.

So far, Charlie and Jeff had only made out and she was not happy about that at all.

"Charlie, it's 3AM!" Cara gasped, checking Phil's watch, "We all need to go!"

Charlie nodded, "Game's over guys."

* * *

Lying back onto her bed wrapped in a fluffy white robe, Charlie scrolled through her contacts to see if she had any new numbers like she suspected.

She had four new numbers, John, Randy, Phil and Jeff. Selecting the last one she typed a message before hitting send;

**Thanks for tonight, it was really great meeting you. Drinks are on the house next time! xxx**

As she drafted up an email to her California staff, Jeff replied to her message. Charlie checked the time; he'd taken two minutes to reply to her. She was damn near the best at this game.

**Hey darlin, it was awesome to meet you too! I haven't been to California in like, a year, so I'll probably take a while to accept those drinks!**

**xxx**

Charlie finished drafting her email to her California bar staff and smiled as she read through it.

**I AM LEAVING!  
That's right guys, I'm leaving you all in the West Coast for a little place called North Ca-ro-lina! This is only a trial run, but if it gets more popular, then I'll be staying!**

**Next week is my last week!**

**Thanks for EVERYTHING, especially the drinks ;)**

**Charlie xoxo**

Jeff would be seeing her sooner than he thought.

* * *

"Cody?" Becky leant her head back onto her boyfriend's chest as they finished their final lovemaking session.

"Yes, my sweet?" Cody yawned, wanting to go to sleep.

"You know I bet you that Brittany would get John?"

Cody frowned, "Yeeees."

Becky waited for the knocking on the wall from the next room to cease before smirking, "I won."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky Summer

**Is it bad that I laugh whenever I re-read this story?**

**Oh my days, I've fallen in love again.**

**This chapter features content from actual conversations I've had with the girls, albeit adapted for the story.**

**Yes, all the chapters will be cocktail themed!**

**I need bar staff characters, pm me with your name and what location you'd like to work in or who you want to work with.**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- Lucky Summer**

_Two weeks later_

Charlie selected the email from Chantel and waited eagerly for the page to load. This was her first week in North Carolina and she was prepping her bar for its opening night in three days, which coincided with the WWE rosters off day, as she had found out from Jeff.

**Char, Cali won't be the same without you. I miss you already!**

**Here are the pictures you won't remember being taken, I sure as hell don't!**

**Sipping on a daiquiri just for you, girl!**

**Channy (Even though you can't call me that!)**

Charlie smiled as she scrolled through the pictures, numerous ones of her and Chantel being drunken fools, a bunch of her doing her final dance on the bar of the second ever Alpha, one which captured the lime trick perfectly, group shots and shots of the bar and the crowd. As she saw the final four pictures, she noticed two were videos, one was a group shot and one was a picture that was hard for her to look at. Deciding to watch the videos after enlarging the two slightly pixellated images, she sighed at the group shot of her and Avenged Sevenfold, her arms slung around Matt Shadows and the Rev's necks, their arms around her waist as Synyster Gates hugged her from behind and Zacky Vengeance held his drink up to the camera to the left of Matt.

The picture that she hated looking at but she couldn't tear her eyes away from was the one of her and Syn, their arms around each others waists side on as they smiled at the camera, his hat balanced precariously on her head.

He was 'the' ex, the once she'd left New York to be with, the one she'd left the original Alpha to be with. If she thought about it enough, she realised, then it was thanks to their relationship that Alpha was so huge now; if she hadn't moved for him, then the progress of Alpha would've been hindered greatly.

Finally, she double clicked the first video and waited for it to load, unsure of what it was.

_The camera panned out to capture the whole bar and its crowd, lit mainly by cell phone screens and the odd lighter flame. Chantel pushed her way through the crowd and hushed everybody, waiting for silence until she spoke; "Hey Charlie! You're outside right now, on the phone to Dom, so we thought we'd make you a little video!"_

_The crowd cheered and shouts of 'Charlie, you're awesome!' and 'Alpha rules!' rang through the room. Chantel laughed, "More like the alcohol rules!" The room erupted into laughter as Chantel went over to the bar and got herself another cocktail; a daiquiri. _

"_Raise your glasses guys!" As the bar all raised their glasses, Chantel laughed once again, "See, Char! All strawberry daiquiri's!"_

_The room did a 'Cheers' to the camera as four females pushed their way to the front, one talking on a cell phone._

_Cara held her daiquiri up to the camera and pulled a face, "I'm drinking this sugary shit for you, babe." _

"_Some may say that all together we're the reason that Alpha is so successful, but I would attribute some of its success, especially with the men, to a certain leggy blonde limey!" Brittany laughed, "Hey Chaz. We figured that since we were here for the grand opening of the very first personalised Alpha, that we should be here when the original left. Looking around the bar, short of having a stamp on it that says it belongs to you, this place definitely screams 'Charlie!'. I am so proud of you, and girl, you go where the wind takes you! I love you!"_

_Becky stepped forwards next, her daiquiri glass empty, "Hey, you always have made the best daiquiri's Charlie, and this was no exception. Bartender you can get me one mo'! Alright, I think this is where I stand here and say lots of nice shit about you, yeah? Here goes; Charlie, you and I have clashed, but we have stayed best friends. We irritate each other and we often ignore each other, but that's just how we do things and it works for us. You can be too loud, annoying, over enthusiastic, lazy and I mean __really__ lazy, you bitch too much, you gossip, you laugh at your own jokes and sometimes you're just unnecessarily cruel, hell, sometimes you're just unnecessary. Thing is, you're my Charlie and that's the girl that I chose to be best friends with, the girl I chose to have inside jokes with, the girl I chose, perhaps foolishly, to be allowed to call me whatever she wants and say what she likes about me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I lovers you, Charlie, no matter what."_

"_How the hell am I supposed to follow that shit, huh Runnels?" Dom cried, "Whoops, is Cody going to watch this? Oh well. Anyway, onto more important things that I love, like you Chawee. I don't really know where to start with this one, so I'll simply say that you're my soul mate twin betch and I love you forever and ever. There are days when I will be down and you'll always know when to call, email or text me, to make sure I'm okay and that will always, without fail, cheer me up or bring a smile to my face. When we talked for the first time, in the first five or ten minutes I knew that I'd found my practical twin in you, even though you were miles away and we're a different race, something we thought would never be a problem but actually caused us a sizeable amount of trouble over the years, thanks to a fuckload of idiots. Anyway, I just want to say I hope you find __everything__ you're looking for in NC and I can't wait to be there for the grand opening! I love you!"_

"_Now." Chantel grinned, "I think we should go and get you, I hope you haven't fallen in the sea or anything…party time!" _

Charlie swiped the tears away from her cheeks as they began to fall. Her leaving California was a momentous decision and as she watched the second video, a montage of the opening day, various weeks at the bar, pictures of her and patrons, her and her staff, of the inside of Alpha, little video clips and meaningful quotes, she realised something. She hadn't thought about it at all.

* * *

_Missouri_

"Look, I'm leaving here in two days to go down to North Carolina, I want shit done!" Domonique yelled to all of her assembled staff. There had been a big fight in the bar the previous night and now the crime scene people were done with her bar, she wanted it back. Stat.

"D, we'll be fine. The bar will be ready for tonight, okay? Look, the girls are cleaning up the drinks, those two are cleaning up the floor and I'm going to make sure all the alcohol is ready." Kylie Moore reassured Dom. She had been hired by Charlie to oversee the Chicago Alpha when Cara went on vacation for a week, three years ago. Up until two months ago she had practically been Charlie's assistant, although Kylie preferred the title that Charlie had given her; "First mate". Alpha, or at least Charlie's Alpha, was definitely likened after a pirate ship in the running of it. Now though, she had been assigned to Domonique to help her run Missouri for a couple of weeks before she could finally, _finally, _head back to Chicago. Dom was currently warming up to Kylie, but wasn't sure she could trust her.

"You're sure you've got this under control?" Dom asked as Kylie nodded, "Fine. I have an appointment with a celebrity to do an endorsement anyway. I'll catch ya later."

"Bye!" Kylie waved to Dommi as she walked out of Alpha, her sunglasses already fixed on her face, "Crazy lady."

* * *

"Come on in, Dom. I'm afraid Sam got really tired so she went to sleep about a half hour ago." Randy Orton, Domonique's celebrity endorsement, greeted her as he answered the door.

"She's like, eight months pregnant, Randy. I understand." Dom smiled as she walked through to the lounge, "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Domonique, really." Randy handed her a drink and sat next to her, his tone smooth, "Why so business like, hmm?"

"Because this is business, Randy." Dom avoided his gaze and gulped her drink.

"Well, it could easily become pleasure." Randy smirked, sipping his drink casually.

Dom stared at him, "Your heavily pregnant _wife _is upstairs, Randy!"

"And I would never cheat on her." Randy said more to himself than to Dom, "Have you ever promised something to somebody that you thought would be easy for you to keep, because you love them so much?"

"Yeah." Dom nodded, "I have, more than you know."

"But then have you ever found it so hard to keep, because you want something, _somebody, _so badly?" Randy's hand on her thigh made it hard for her to concentrate on formulating a reply, so she simply nodded again.

"So then you'll understand where I'm coming from whenever I'm sat near you, or when I'm talking to you. That night after the hot tub, where we just messed around a little instead of having sex was _torture _for me."

"You want me?" Dom asked, incredulous, "Randy's that's preposterous."

"Why?" Randy frowned, "Is it because you're black and I'm white, so you think that I'd never be attracted to a black girl?"

"Well partly, yeah." Dom turned to face him now, "Have you ever done anything with a black girl before?"

"No." Randy admitted, "But there's a first time for everything."

Dom smirked, "Well then I'd advise you to get ready for it."

* * *

_New Orleans_

"Have you packed your little matching outfit, Britt?" Brittany's best friend Gabby crooned as she stacked glasses under the bar, "You'll need it, especially in the North Carolina summer."

"Ha ha, Gab. Very funny." Brit rolled her eyes, "I might make you wear an outfit every day of the week if you don't shut up."

As Brit carried on filling out her luggage tags, she smiled.

The bar was silent.

* * *

_Georgia_

"Cody, could you just put the cases at the bottom of the stairs for me, _please_? This is the tenth time I've asked you." Becky yelled to Cody from the top of the stairs. By now, she could have carried the bags down herself, but she was making a point.

"Just gimme a minute!" Becky sighed and rolled her eyes as she heard Cody mash at the buttons on their Xbox 360. Becky picked up Cody's case and threw it to the bottom of the stairs, satisfied as it landed with a huge bang and caused Cody to run in.

"Shit, Becca, you scared me!"

Becky's temper flared at the 'Becca', "Cody. Just carry the fucking case."

* * *

_California_

"Shit, shit, shit!" Chantel ran around the bar searching for the order of vodka that was supposed to have been delivered that morning. As she was scrolling through the orders on her laptop, a message flashed up.

**Video and talk invitation from InTheCoconut. Accept?**

Chantel clicked accept, very confused until she saw Charlie's face on the screen.

"I got a new screen name, to go with my new life!"

Chantel laughed, "Why 'in the coconut' though?"

"Because that's where you put the lime, duh!" Charlie's laughter filled the bar via the speakers of Chantel's laptop and she sighed. The bar seemed empty without Charlie there.

"Those videos made me bawl like a little baba by the way, you evil betch." Charlie cackled, "I had to ring Brian and apologise for being drunk on him! Guess what he said, babe!"

Chantel's weary sigh came before her answer of, "What Char?"

"Mmkay, what's wrong my little ray of sunshine?" Charlie frowned, "The vodka orders will be there in two hours, they like to get a cocktail with their delivery, the cleaning ladies have the week off so then you can snap your new staff into action and establish control, AND, you are going to do just fine tonight, Channy. You can handle this, you've done it before. I'm actually closer than when I go to New York, so if anything at all is worrying you just IM me and I'll scream at the staff."

Chantel smiled, "Thanks Charlie. I miss your face."

"I miss your face too, baba, now get your ass back to work, you hear me? I didn't leave you in charge so you could cry over AIM to me." With a wink, Charlie signed off AIM and left a calmer Chantel scrolling through her staff list.

* * *

_North Carolina_

"Much better," Charlie smiled to herself, "I win at life man..."

"You do, huh?" Charlie span around, unaware that anybody else was with her.

"Jeff!" Charlie ran over to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and pulled up a chair beside her for him to sit on.

"How are you? You look good." Jeff complimented Charlie as she went pink. He laughed a little, "You look cute when you blush."

"I'm not blushing, it's hot as balls in here." Charlie rolled her eyes and cranked the fan next to her up a notch, "Ahhh cool air."

Jeff simply smiled at her, "Can I have those free drinks now you've surprised the hell out of me buy moving down here?"

"Nope." Charlie replied, looking at the computer's clock, "It's 3PM, no alcohol."

"Come on, Charlie, it's five'o'clock somewhere!"

"Well it isn't here, so shut your face." Charlie sniped, "Anyway, I want your honest opinion on a new idea I've had."

"Shoot."

"The girls at the bar, including myself, will all have a signature colour that they belong to- now, they can either be in teams or on their own, I haven't figured that out yet- and the patrons will either have coloured cards to signify who they want to serve them or dance for them, depending on what's going on, or they could have like, buttons to press which light up behind the bar on some sort of table system. I'm also gong to introduce like, dance off's or something; the patrons vote for their favourite girl or girls aaaand I'm rambling again! Sorry, I'm just really excited about this new idea!"

Jeff laughed, "It's all good, Charlie. I like the idea, personally. The cards would get hectic, with the buttons and lights, it would be really easy to see what's going on. Expensive though."

"Money to burn, Jeff, money. to. burn."

"Well lucky you, Miss Fontaine. Now pleaseeee can I have a shot? I'll pout." Jeff pouted at Charlie, who rolled her eyes at him again;

"No! Now stop it, or else I'll throw your ass out." Charlie cackled as she poured Jeff a shot, "Easy boy."

Jeff knocked it back with a grin, "What more could a man want, than you huh?"

"You tell me, Jeff, you tell me."


End file.
